1. Field
The present embodiments relate to a method of bonding metal and glass using optical contact bonding, a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the method of bonding, and a display apparatus manufacture using the method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Non-sticking materials such as metal and glass are bonded by heating or melting an adhesive after coating the adhesive such as epoxy or frit on a surface of the metal or glass.
When metal and glass are bonded using an adhesive, the bonding force of the adhesive is reduced in an extreme atmosphere or in vacuum, the bonding part can be separated due to the thermal expansion coefficient difference between the metal and glass, or yield can be reduced by high rate of product failure due to out gassing of the adhesive.